


Treating the Beast

by CrowTeeth



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: But also a massive creep, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild violence descriptions, No established relationship (yet!), Valter is babey !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowTeeth/pseuds/CrowTeeth
Summary: Valter has a rendezvous with enemy forces, and you invite him in to treat his wounds.Maybe you’ve gotten his interest because, to your surprise, the beast agrees.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Valter, Valter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Treating the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just really love Valter. Cut me some slack.
> 
> Here’s a little short fic as a warmup to the summoner/Valter relationship to come!

Bloodied snow slicked his boots and stained the tip of his spear. Valter’s frigid grip left the weapon trembling between his fingers, whether it be from the bitter environment he’d just stepped out of or the rushing excitement of a fresh kill. Either way, a grin as chilled as the weather stretched across his face, as if the bruising gash that streaked his neck wasn’t there. He seeked the thrill of massacre as if it were oxygen, putting himself in danger for the blood sport he so desperately craved. If it left him dead, _“so be it,”_ he would say. In the midst of destroying those who opposed him sounded like a gorgeous way to die in his twisted eyes, the more gruesome the more glorious.  
What a fool, to have stepped out into a wasteland such as the forest in the dead of winter just to pick away at the combatants positioned far beyond the outskirts of your Order.  
But a fool you cannot help but care for.

Valter hissed like a wounded animal as you pressed a warm towel against the tear down his neck, tensing his muscles and groaning like it hurt worse than gaining it. “That’s too _hot,_ ” he whined.  
You only lessened the pressure against the gash, but didn’t take the towel away. “It’ll infect if I don’t clean it properly. Stay still.”  
“I don’t _want_ to stay still. I’ll be fine.” He writhed about in his spot on the floor before pushing your hand away and meeting your gaze with a stare as sharp and cold as steel. Those sapphire jewels were so dangerous, but you were never to let them pierce you — he knew that well — Valter always enjoyed using the fear he settled within everyone to his advantage. Being this close to Valter was a risky game to play, and he refused to play fair.

A cheeky grin tugged at his lips as he watched your cheeks dust over with a striking pink blush. He knew so well that staring you down made you unsteady, he knew how much you loathed when he focused directly on you like a beast surveying its prey. “You’re so cute when you’re nervous. Did you know that, sweet summoner?”  
You pressed the towel back to the wound on Valter’s neck as if to spite his words, ignoring the coy remarks that dripped from his maw. He snarled and turned away from you in response.  
“What do you care if it infects, anyway? You don’t know what I fought off before you brought me to your petty little guild of mindless heroes, I’ve experienced so much worse,” The Moonstone crossed his arms like a pouting child. “I don’t require any assistance from you, but I’d like to know your reasoning, even if only to further determine your stupidity.”  
For a moment, silence. _Was_ there a reason? He was strong, yes, but his power also meant danger. To help him in this way may get you on his good side, but it would be foolish to put treason below him. He was cruel, maybe not to the very core, but it intoxicated him thoroughly.

There was finally a response; “You’re a valuable asset to the army.”  
Valter only chuckled.  
“What? What’s so funny about that?”  
He craned his head to glare at you from the side, as well as giving you better access to treat the gash — Whether he did meant that on purpose, you weren’t quite sure. “I see right through your lies, precious summoner. You _want_ to be my prey, isn’t that correct?”  
Once again you refused to respond, making Valter uproar with laughter. He yanked the towel away from your grip and tossed it aside. The wound was clean enough, and you didn’t care to fight him anymore, not like you had the energy to play his games anyways.  
“I never knew you’d develop such an intimacy with someone like _me_ ,” He arose from his spot on the ground like a horrific creature awakening from slumber, his shadow stretched across you as you awkwardly met his stare. “You are a fool, summoner, but I suppose I shall play with you… for now. Besides— you’re a cute little thing, are you not? And you bite back, you know I like prey that puts up a good fight.”  
He retrieved his spear from the spot it was propped up against the wall, flexing it betwixt his fingers to allow the undried blood to flow from the blade to his hands.  
“But keep this in mind,”

_“A true hunter never allows its prey to leave its sight.”_


End file.
